<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lev's diary by Leveling</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006302">Lev's diary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leveling/pseuds/Leveling'>Leveling</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, just an update scrap book, to prove im not dead, ya know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28006302</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leveling/pseuds/Leveling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>just a general note of whats happening and that im not dead!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eyy! its good not to be dead right?<br/>
<br/>
Anyway I want to update yall on what's going on, that I'm a- ok and started writing again! While I cant promise new chapters every month I can keep trying! Its the power to power through everything that makes me have the will to continue with everything I'm doing.<br/>
<br/>
In the meantime, if you really are worried or curious about what I'm up to, I have a server I guess.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
https://discord.gg/zZ2jvKmCaY</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>im worried</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm a little worried that people arnt seeing what i said in my latest update and that I'm just disappointing them by adding another "fake" chapter... but hey i guess that's okay? as long as they're reading it, another person even gave me a kudos on it and i dont think it was the friend i showed it to...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. uM?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WHAT</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>WHY ARE ALL THESE PEOPLE SUDDENLY LIKING MY OLD ASS 16 YEAR OLD WRITTEN FIC. GOD???? HELO?? THIS IS SENDING ME I CANT- THAT FIC IS ***O L D***</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. no seriously what happened?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>what</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>im literally so confused. like, are people clicking on it because it was recently updated? im- its so shit tho???? no wonder only one person out of the 20 that clicked on it gave it a kudo lol</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. jumping around from fic to fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>yeah</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>so im just writing my mental heath inc fic here and there and its coming a long pretty well, but im also slowly writing other things as well like an angels of death fic with a self insert and an au mha fic where everything is kinda ok and shigaraki isnt a villain because fuck that noise i want my boy to be HAPPY for once and not curled up ball of anger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. hmmm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>thinking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Im thinking of maybe making a genshin impact fic,,,, hmm</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>